


You, Me & Ikea

by cosmicpeachcloud



Series: The Sky, the Universe & Two Dads [10]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Babies!, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Parents AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: The family takes a trip to Ikea for new baby furniture and some bonding time.





	You, Me & Ikea

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello everyone.
> 
> HELLO MY FELLOW HANEULS HAHAHAHAHAAAA!!  
> To everyone who @ed me on Twitter, thank you again. It's one thing for me to think about this story but it's even more special when you guys do :3 Idk how we got named after Sungwoon and Daniel's fictional son but here we are lol  
> This was supposed to be part of a bigger chapter but I have two more scenes to finish still so I figured I'd just post this and let you guys enjoy in the mean time :)

“Okay. We’re only here to get a few things. Everyone behave. This place is big. Hyung, I’m talking to you.”

 

Sungwoon scoffed. “I won’t get lost. I’ll hold your hand the whole time. Don’t worry.”

 

“Daddy, don’t be lost.” Haneul said from inside the wide metal shopping cart.

 

In big stores like these, Sungwoon and Daniel liked to keep the kids tied down so the shopping cart was mostly used to carry them instead of hold their items.

 

“Daddy won’t be lost.” Sungwoon replied and Haneul nodded his head before situating himself in his seat again with his sippy cup and dinosaur plushie.

 

IKEA shopping was a necessity for them every time they had a new baby. A new baby meant a new crib since they liked to purchase convertible cribs that they could use as real beds when the kids were older. It also gave them a reason to splurge on other junk they didn’t necessarily need but why make the trip if they couldn’t have fun too.

 

Woojoo stood up in the shopping cart and made a small cry of acknowledgment at the toys they were passing by. His tiny gaze settled on an animal playset inside of a sleeping tent. He pointed at it and then wrinkled his eyebrows at his parents.

 

“Do you like that, Woojoo?”

 

The baby didn’t really answer but he turned back to stare at the playset as the cart kept going.

 

“We need to pick out things for the new baby.” Daniel explained as he looked around.

 

“Bwother?” Haneul questioned.

 

Sungwoon smiled. “Sister.”

 

It must have been one of the most memorable moments in their all male family when they found out Daniel was having a girl. Sungwoon was a tad worried they would have another boy and Daniel would want to keep trying until they had a girl. Sungwoon honestly would have kept trying until they had a girl too so it brought him peace that they didn’t need to have ten kids.

 

“What color should her room be?”

 

“Gween!”

 

“But that’s your favorite color, Haneul. Maybe she won’t like it.” Sungwoon reasoned.

 

“Lellow!”

 

Daniel chuckled. “Yellow is doable.”

 

Sungwoon maneuvered the shopping cart between two white cribs and reached inside for Woojoo. He placed the one year old inside the crib to his right and automatically the baby lied down.

 

“You’re not taking a nap, Woojoo.” Sungwoon said amused and scratched Woojoo’s belly.

 

“Daddy, me too!” Haneul tossed his dinosaur into the other crib and threw his leg over the side of the cart.

 

“Whoa! Be careful, little Sky!” Daniel just barely stopped Haneul from climbing out of the cart and lifted him into the crib. The three year old was a bit small for his age but even then the crib looked too small with him in it.

 

“Which one do you like?” Sungwoon asked as he checked out the other cribs in the vicinity.

 

Daniel placed his hand on his hip. He wasn’t showing but with his shirt off Sungwoon could see his abs starting to fade away. It was both sad and exciting. “Can we not do white? Maybe something with color?”

 

“Sure. What about this one?” Sungwoon walked over to a cherry wood crib with built in drawers.

 

Daniel hummed and crossed his arms as he walked over to his husband. “Looks expensive. Pretty though.” He ran his fingers along the smooth top edge and reached inside to cushion the mattress. He hummed again, rethinking his first opinion and pulled open a drawer.

 

“It converts into a bed too.” Sungwoon said reading the tag on the corner. He looked at Daniel patiently.

 

“How much is it?”

 

Sungwoon checked the tag again and tilted his head to the side. “Not as bad as I thought.”

 

“How much?”

 

Sungwoon scrunched his nose and wandered over to Daniel’s side. Slipping an arm around the younger’s waist, Sungwoon pulled open a drawer. “330,000.” Daniel exhaled as if someone had punched him in the gut. “I know it’s over what we usually pay but it’s our little girl. Can’t we spoil her a little?”

 

Daniel rested his arm on Sungwoon’s shoulders. “She’s not even born yet and you’re already spoiling her? You’re going to have a hard time.”

 

“The crib is nice though, right? It’s a good investment! She’ll be using it for years!” Sungwoon bargained. He was well aware that they’d have to sacrifice other things to pay for it but in the long run he believed it was worth it. Besides, they had went with cost effective cribs for Haneul and Woojoo so why not splurge a little on their youngest baby.

 

“We can’t get that high tech singing mobile then.” Daniel deducted, rubbing his chin.

 

“You and I can both sing. We don’t need it.”

 

Daniel grinned and looked at Sungwoon. “Yesterday you were so excited to buy it and now it’s useless?”

 

“Well. It’s either that or the high chair and we definitely need the high chair so,” Sungwoon shrugged and dropped his other arm around Daniel’s waist.

 

“Okay,” Daniel agreed. “If you’re okay with that we’ll get this ridiculously priced crib for our princess.”

 

“Woohoo!”

 

“Excuse me, gentlemen. Are these your children?”

 

Sungwoon and Daniel pivoted in the direction of the voice addressing them and realized they’d forgotten to keep an eye on the boys. Haneul was jumping up and down in the crib and Woojoo had fallen asleep.

 

“Oh my god!” Daniel exclaimed. “Yes! Sorry!” They ran over to collect their kids and apologized to the employee.

 

Sungwoon spread a blanket in the shopping cart and laid Woojoo down before he could get too fussy. “Joojoo is going to borrow your dinosaur, okay?” He told Haneul who nodded his head distractedly.

 

“Dad, look! A monkey!” Haneul ran past a few women to the stuffed animals and tripped right into the giant giraffe consequently pushing all the other animals over.

 

“Haneul!” Sungwoon hissed, already eyeing their available escape routes.

 

The three year old giggled and hopped to his feet. “Dad, monkey!”

 

“You’re the monkey!” Daniel joked. “You made a mess in the animals’ home.”

 

Haneul turned towards the fallen animals and gave them a 90 degree bow. “I’m sowwy.”

 

Sungwoon laughed and waved him over. “Come on. We’re not finished yet.”

 

Since Woojoo spent the rest of the trip taking a nap, Haneul had free reign of the store when both parents got tired of holding him. “Baby will like this!” he would say whenever he saw a toy he particularly liked. They did give in and buy him a few new things for example the really soft monkey they found by the new born section. For Woojoo they picked up some flavored pacifiers because the one year old could not live without them. For themselves, they purchased a new lamp for their home office. Not as exciting as new toys but Sungwoon the adult was just as excited to break it in.

 

Having spent just under 500,000 won (whoops), the family packed up their car. Sungwoon struggled to shove the huge crib into the trunk because he refused to let Daniel do any heavy lifting. Daniel sat the kids in their car seats and watched Haneul rock back and forth every time Sungwoon rammed the crib box into the backseat.

 

“Daddy no more!” Haneul yelled when it stopped being funny to him.

 

“Sorry, kiddo. I almost got it.”

 

With one more shove and a hard slam of the trunk the crib was in and Sungwoon hunched over to take a few breaths.

 

“That was so amusing to watch.” Daniel commented closing the back door.

 

“The things you do for the people you love.” Daniel pressed a sentimental hand to his chest. “I’m talking to you, Baby Girl Kang.”

 

Daniel gasped. “What am I to you then? Just the baby refrigerator?”

 

Sungwoon laughed heartily at that and hopped into the driver’s seat. “What are you saying right now? Get in.”

 

Hauling the crib, lamp and monkey inside the house along with the three shopping bags was a feat in and of itself. Thankfully both Haneul and Woojoo could walk by themselves now so as Sungwoon dragged the crib box, Woojoo toddled behind his older brother up the pathway and into the house. Haneul juggled the monkey who’s tail continuously threatened to trip him and Daniel carried the lamp and shopping bags.

 

Sungwoon immediately threw himself on the couch after leaving the crib in the middle of the floor.

 

“I’m so drained.” He groaned. A tiny fist landed on his chest and he opened his eyes to a very smiley Woojoo leaning into the couch. Sungwoon teasingly dragged his hand down the baby’s face.

 

“I would say let’s order in but I don’t think we have money for that tonight.” Daniel said already looking into the pantry.

 

“Chicken nuggets!” Haneul suggested while peeling off his socks and flinging them into the air.

 

“Hey! Pick up your socks, little man.”

 

Woojoo followed Haneul into their room where he deposited the socks into the hamper.

 

“Chicken nuggets sound good right about now.”

 

Daniel took out the bag of dinosaur chicken just in time to hear something crash into the wall in the hallway. Both he and Sungwoon ran to the noise and saw their new lamp partially broken on the floor.

 

Sungwoon sighed as quick little feet scurried away. “I guess we’re going back to IKEA.”

**Author's Note:**

> congrats to everyone who wanted the baby to be a girl ^^


End file.
